


Sky really loves his Loftwing

by JValentino



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I know it says adult content but I promise it dosent, Loftwings - Freeform, Sun is tagged for honourable mention, he also loves his zelda, literally ao3 is being stupid, sky just really loves his bird, soulmate relationship but not romantic, tags yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: From his seat upon the quaint fountain he spotted it. Cloudless skies gave delicate rays of sunshine to rain upon it. Hanging from a small stall no much bigger than a box the fabric swayed gently, easy to single out between all the fuller shades and tones around it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sky really loves his Loftwing

The market was bustling, cool breeze of fair weather entrancing the Links. In the sun gems glittered, aromas of exotic and mixed foods floating over their senses. 

Seeing how far they would need to travel for either his house or Hyrule Castle Legend has pitched the town as a good place to stop. Cosy beds, quiet inn and a large market. They could rest and stock up before heading out the next morning.

Said Link had taken Time and Hyrule off to the local potion shop at their request. Twi jad mentioned something about Epona and some stable which had instantly attracted Wild to follow. He really did want to spoil that horse.

Deciding to tackle the town in numbers that left Warriors, Wind, Four and Sky. Once they passed some kind of blacksmith’s however Four had quietly slipped off. The remaining trio had decided to kill about the centre for all the more miscellaneous stalls. 

From his seat upon the quaint fountain he spotted it. Cloudless skies gave delicate rays of sunshine to rain upon it. Hanging from a small stall no much bigger than a box the fabric swayed gently, easy to single out between all the fuller shades and tones around it. 

Without realising Sky had already stood, marching with purpose to his strides. Upon getting closer the hero could spot the carefully embroidered flowers winding their ways up each side of the fabric. Reaching a hand up he stifled a gasp. The softness was incredible, yet the fabric held itself with strength foretelling sturdy ability to weather damage or dirt! Fantastic.

“See something you like lad?” Gruffly a voice pulled Sky out of his reverie. The stall pepper was grinning, bread shifting across his dusty shawl from his squat position upon what may be an abnormally small stool. His eyes held a certain flint to them.

“How much night it be?” Sky cautiously asked, fongers warily glided down the material. 

“That’ll be ten rupees for that turquoise.” Reaching into his pocket Sky quietly deposited the rupees into the mans awaiting palm, ignoring the almost sly grin that accompanied it.

Walking back more subdued he could not ignore the wandering gaze of both Warriors and Wind, soon accompanied by Four making his way across to them.

“So,” Warriors began, “You going to explain the goo goo eyes you were giving that scarf thing there?” He drawled as he further lounged against the fountain, cross legged on the ground. Wind had stopped dragging his fingers through the water to look at Sky. 

“Well,” settling beside the younger hero he pulls the cloth across his lap, “Since I’ve been away from home traveling alongside everyone I thought I’d buy something for my Loftwing as a gift! The colour made me think of him, since I thought it would suit him nicely.” He faintly, imagining his red feathers contrasting perfectly to the turquoise shade in the light. 

“You’re buying a scarf,” Four spoke slowly, “For your Loftwing?” The smallest hero’s head tilted in question. 

“What is a Loftwing anyway?” Warriors quarries, equally confused. “I know you’ve mentioned it before.” His elbow propped up onto the fountain now, head leaning back to better see Sky and said textile.

“Loftwings are essentially large birds native to Skyloft in my Hyrule.” Sky explains with a loving tone. “In our culture they are believed to be the other half of our own soul.” His eyes gaze tenderly upon the gift, fongers still running across the fibres, careful not to pick upon the daintily embroidered flowers.

“My own Loftwing is actually a crimson Loftwing, previously thought to have become extinct!” Tone brightening a rosy blush faded onto his cheeks, grin slowly spreading to reach across his face and up to his ears. 

“So you brought a scarf for your bird soulmate?” Wind tires carefully, working his words.

“Of course!” Sky declares , eyes lighting up with what can only be described as pure joy.

“The soulmate you have that is also a flying feathered creature?” Warriors’ words unfortunately have less care, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.“It’s not romantic then right?”

“No!” Exclaims Sky, followed by a quieter chuckle. “No no, it’s not that kind of soulmate. No that would be Sun in that case.” Again his eyes, ever expressive, turned soft and filled with a different kind of joy. Soft and loving, completely unabashed affection. Pink tinted his ears.

“Wait I thought soulmates were romantic? There’s more than one kind?” Wind all of a sudden pipes up, confusion still present. Sky pats his shoulder.

“Well with my Loftwing we are bonded in a way like soulmates but for a different reason.

“Our souls are made for one another, to unite and work in tandem. We fill a sort of void within one another, creating internal balance. He equals out my flaws such as I equal out his. It’s a band that needs no introduction, always present beneath our skin and in our veins, everlasting to the weathering of time and distance.” Throughout it seemed as though Sky hadn’t stopped to breath, the air around him still with all noise dying away to focus upon his tender wordings. His body radiated warmth, flushed skin and azure orbs capturing the other Links in his gaze. He held untold admiration, pure loyalty to his Loftwing. 

From nearby Time called out, arm raising above the nearby shoppers to signal to the Links. Shuffling the group of four makes their way over, afternoon giving way to evening in warm, amber skies.

Settling his belongings around his bed (how lovely it was to sleep in a proper bed) Sky stroked the scarf, the happy smile never leaving even as he would later drift into sleep with dreams filled by endless blue and clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung from a convo I had with two friends from the LU server in the boom fic chat we have (ye its us. The fabled boom fic). So now y’all have this man loving his bird.
> 
> I just. This is mainly flowery language and large descriptions. Please accept this from me :3


End file.
